How Could You Betray Me
by DancingYoshii
Summary: Why did this happen to me? My boyfriend cheated on me, and with my best friend. This has been happening for 2 years...


How Could You Betray Me?

A/N: So, I know I said I wasn't going to update for a while, but I manage to update, I'm going to be back home in 2 weeks. But anyway, I have ideas on stories I want to write, but its in a work in progress. Enough of me talking, lets get to the story.

I shouldn't be doing this. I can't do this to my best friend. She's going to be really mad at me, we've been friends for 6 years. I can't believe I'm hooking up with her boyfriend. Imagine how she'll react when she finds out…..

-Emilia

Aubrey's POV

Well its lunchtime and I'm with my best friend Emilia. We are just chatting on how Angel and I have been going out for 3 years. Angel and Emilia keep on staring at each other. But you know, I don't care because, its not like they have a thing. "Um, I got to go to the bathroom." Emilia said. And Angel, is still looking at Emilia. "Um, why do you keep looking at Emilia?" I ask him. "What, no baby, I'm not looking at her, you are the only for me!" He told me. I sighed. "Look I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." He says. I nodded.

Angel's POV

I push Emilia against the wall as we are making out in the hallway. She moans and squeeze her ass. "What if Aubrey saw us, I don't want to betray her." Emilia says. "Listen baby, she won't know, trust me." I say. I start kissing her neck then she pushes me away. "Stop, I got to get back to Aubrey." She says with a serious look. She walks away back to the table.

Emilia's POV

"Hey Aubrey!" I say as I sit down. "Hey can I tell you something?" She asks me. I nodded. "Lately, me and Angel, haven't been talking a lot lately." She says. "Should I say something?" She asked me. "Well, I really don't know, maybe you should talk to him, and ask him what's going on." I say. "Thanks, I got to go, I got to go do my nails." She says as she gets up. Ugh I don't know what to do, I'm hooking with Angel, and he is starting to neglect Aubrey. I don't know if I should tell her. I can't lie to her. I can't lie to my best friend, I'm going to tell her.

LATER THAT NIGHT…..

I'm in my room thinking while listening to music when my phone vibrates to let me know I have a text. It's Angel.

Angel: Hey babe, we still up for tonight?

Me and Angel are supposed to have sex for the first time, but I don't want to….

Emilia: I don't know

Angel: C'mon it'll be special ;)

Emilia: Fine, but if she finds out about this its you're fault

Angel: Yeah, so you want me to come over, or you coming over?

Emilia: Come to my house

Angel: Alright can't wait ;)

After that I threw my phone to the other side of the bed. Why am I doing this, he doesn't even care about Aubrey. So then Angel came and I'm wearing a lingerie. He picks me up and we are making out all the way to the bed. Next thing I knew, we are having sex.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Aubrey's POV

I've been calling Emilia and Angel all morning, and they have not been answering. So I go to Emilia's house, she gave me an extra key to her house just in case something happens. I walk in and yell Emilia's name. Next thing I know, I'm hearing moaning noises. Oh, no, it can't be. I walk in Emilia's room, and see Angel and Emilia naked, making out. I'm shocked, and I have no words coming out. My heart is breaking to see my boyfriend having sex, WITH MY BEST FRIEND! "Aubrey, can I explain?" Emilia asks. "What is it to explain, you are hooking up with my boyfriend, and you are my best friend! Who does that!?" I yell. "Mamasita wait-" I cut of Angel. "And you, I thought you loved me, I thought I was the only girl, but you've been neglecting for Emilia!" I yell at him. My face is full of tears and I'm so mad. Emilia looks like she is about to cry. "How long have y'all been at it?" I say. "2 years." Angel says. I go up to him and slap him in his face. "So, after one year, you and Emilia have been a thing." I yell. He doesn't respond. I turn to Emilia. "I can't believe my best friend is a slut, and I don't even think I can call her my best friend." I say. "Aubrey, I'm sorry, I was going to tell you, but Angel told me not to tell you, and I promise you, this is my first time having sex." She finishes. Tears run down her face. I roll my eyes. I turn around and walk out to go to my car.

As I get home, I get a knife and go to my room. I can't believe he cheated on me with my best friend. I'm just ugly, fat, and never to good for any guy. I start to scratch myself with the knife. This isn't the first time I cut myself. Then Bodie, my other best friend and Emilia's dance partner, walks in, I trust him more than anyone else, and I gave him a key to my house. He sees me like this and runs to me to give me a hug. "Aubrey what happened?" He asks. "My boyfriend cheated on me with Emilia for about 2 years, and she didn't do anything about it." I say. "She is the most prettiest girl at DCI, she's the most popular girl, she is just so perfect, no wonder Angel wanted her more than me, I'm fat, and ugly!" I say. "Are you kidding me, you are beautiful, and you are rich, she's not, and you have a great body too, she's just fit, and you have a bigger butt than her." He says. "Seriously?" I ask. "Yes, forget them, you have me, so please don't cut yourself." He says as he takes the knife from me. I go into his arms and stay in them for a long time…..

Please Review, and Favorite


End file.
